<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two of a Kind by wyvryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722241">Two of a Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvryn/pseuds/wyvryn'>wyvryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician), Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet, Dream World, Dreams, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvryn/pseuds/wyvryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl who loves stars and a boy made out of them. </p>
<p>[This fic is based off of Two of a Kind by GHOST. I had originally written a short story when I was 11 and posted it in the comments of the song. It garnered a lot of attention. The writing is kind of shit, so this is the re-write.] </p>
<p>*NOTE: The relationships tag is very;; loose. Una is the singer of the song, so that’s how I imagine her to look in her waking hours. Stardust is tagged because that’s how she looks in the dream realm. Piko is the closest I could get to how I imagine the boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otomachi Una/Utatane Piko, Stardust/Utatane Piko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two of a Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A girl of 14 lays in her bed, sheets tangled between her legs, the summer breeze whispering from her window. Stark white crystals line her windows and bedstand, casting reflections of the stars in their opalescent surfaces. A small nightlight sits snug at the end of her bed, casting constellations and planets alike to her ceiling. She likes to close one eye and trace them with her finger, memorizing their glow to put to use in the real sky. A stuffed bunny is held close to her chest, his white fur is speckled with little bits of blue.<br/>
As her finger follows the lights cast to her ceiling, her consciousness begins to fade, her eyesight becoming blurry and her arm falling beside her. She takes one last glance at the constellation she had been subconsciously memorizing, before her eyelids shut. </p>
<p>But then they open again…? </p>
<p>She’s still in her bed, same position and everything, her bunny still curled into the crook of her elbow. She sits up slowly looking around, left, right, up… down…<br/>
She was no longer in her buttercup nightgown, instead wrapped in a garment of flowing, white silk, adorned with lace and pearls.<br/>
She tries to pinch herself, she feels nothing.<br/>
A dream? An illusion?<br/>
The girl bolts up in a haze, jostling her nightlight. She swings her legs over the edge of her bed, untangling them from her cotton sheets. The floorboards of her room creak as she scampers over to her window. Hoisting herself up, she swings her lower body under her, legs dangling from her window, hands laid firmly beside her to keep her body stable.<br/>
And she looks down.<br/>
She sees the ocean and the rocky beach far below, angry waves crashing against the rocks and distant cliffs. In the distance, she sees the light cast from the top of the lighthouse that she lives in.<br/>
And the stars, God, the stars. They twinkle and shine, almost brighter than in her waking hours. Her distracted daze is interrupted by a startling presence beside her. </p>
<p>“Hey”. </p>
<p>The sudden voice makes her jump, stumbling to keep her balance on the window. Her arms flail in attempt to catch her fall, only aiding in her sudden lurch forward. Her stomach jumps up to her throat as she feels her body lose contact with the window, hair flying wildly in the wind. As she plummets farther and farther, the rocks below grow bigger.<br/>
Just as she’s about to hit the ground, arms gently hold her from behind, cradling her close to the chest of a stranger. And they begin to ascend. </p>
<p>She’s soon back on her windowsill, and in front of her, a boy floats in a cloud of stars, legs crossed. His body is loosely framed by linen blue and white striped pyjamas, and his face is round and rosey. His eyes are an unusual blue, almost ultraviolet, harshly contrasted by the glowing freckles scattered across his showing skin.<br/>
But despite his unruly appearance, nothing registers in the girl’s mind as him being… unusual. In fact, nothing of this feels unusual to her. It feels not like déjà vu, but more like she was meant to be here. </p>
<p>She extends her arm, holding out her hand. She doesn’t know why, but she feels as if she has to. A hand speckled with swirling light reaches back, and she’s swept off her feet. Her body leaves the solidity and familiarity of her window, and she takes to the sky. </p>
<p>As she floats in an upward slant alongside the mysterious starperson, she opens her mouth to speak, maybe ask his name. He looks back, his eyes glowing with reflection. He shakes his head, floating onto his back, and presses a finger to her lips.<br/>
“Let me show you something.” he whispers.<br/>
His voice rings in an almost ethereal tone, like a spoken song, or a voice of a higher, more holy power. He grabs both of her arms, his legs floating up above his head as he twists onto his stomach.<br/>
“Close your eyes”.<br/>
She does.<br/>
And she feels her body jolt into motion, screwing her eyes shut. </p>
<p>Within a matter of seconds, the girl is floating again. Gingerly opening one eye, she looks around her. </p>
<p>Stars. </p>
<p>They dance and sing along the belts of meteorites, small balls of light swirling around the two bodies afloat in the middle of space. She reaches out in awe, mouth in an ‘O’ shape and lapis eyes wide, cautiously touching one of the lights, and it swirls up her arm and into her hair. Her mouth shifts into a gaping smile, and then a full face grin. Laughter racks her body as she begins to swirl around, collecting the glimmering diamonds into a crown.<br/>
And the boy sits and watches.<br/>
His legs are still crossed and he’s perched atop a meteor. Kind eyes follow her in her giddy frenzy. </p>
<p>She turns back to look at him, eyes illuminated and hair afloat with the little gemstones of light.<br/>
“Thank you.” </p>
<p>And with that, the world of dreams fades to a pitch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>